Vulnerable flower
by RikkaidaiPrincess
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkaidai, is known for his strength and perfection. Then he meets a weak girl, however became the source of his strength. Not good with summary, haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is my very first fanfic so please treat me kindly. Haha. Pardon for the OOC-ness that might occur, however, I'm trying my best to grasp each and every character's personality. Especially Yukimura, of course. I also apologize for any grammatical errors. If you have any comments that might improve the story or my grammar, please post it as a review. That's all! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Just the OC.**

Chapter 1:

It was just another normal day at Rikkaidai, you can hear students bidding their farewells at each other as they all went separate ways. Same thing could be applied at the Rikkaidai tennis club members. A bunch of males gathered inside the tennis court, each and one of them lined up perfectly while waiting for their captain to speak. The said captain, Yukimura Seiichi, who's currently in his freshman year stood with his arms crossed against his chest – his jacket draped on his shoulders like always. Pools of cerulean orbs stared at the other members as they waited for his announcement. It might be absurd for the others to have this sight in front of them, however, the title Yukimura's holding right now is just what he deserved. He is nearly perfect. He is ridiculously handsome because of his alluring gentle eyes, porcelain skin, silky hair – not that muscular however still manly built. He is rather.. beautiful. He is also smart being ranked number 1 in his class and lastly, he is rich.

He is also the strongest that he is labeled as the "Child of God". Who wouldn't fall for a guy like him?

He, along with the two other monsters; Yanagi Renji and Sanada Genichirou, have brought Rikkaidai to the championship and became the kings. Though the word slacking-off wouldn't be on Yukimura's vocabulary, Nationals just ended this time and they were crowned kings; right now, winter is finally approaching and they could feel the glacial wind already – it wouldn't hurt to relax just once in a while, right? After all, school festival is also near and it would be a perfect time for them to take a break for a while before going back to their heavy trainings.

Slowly, lithe lips fell agape as soothing, gentle voice could be heard throughout the entire court. "Since the National tournament had just ended, even though this probably won't be right, I have decided for everyone to take a short break." Murmurs and whispers could be heard everywhere for this is very rare or rather impossible. However, for Yukimura, they have already taken the title but that won't mean they would slack-off. They would just need to relax before the actual trainings start once again. "Take it easy this week and enjoy the festival. That's all for today, you are all dismissed." He added.

With that, everyone left the courts and headed their own ways. While they are changing at the locker room, a certain red-head spoke as he chewed on a bubble gum. "I never thought that Yukimura-buchou would really give us a one-week break." He said as he looked up at the ceiling while fixing his uniform. "Yeah." Jackal replied, his Brazilian teammate. "Probability of Sanada agreeing. 50.41%" Yanagi said while writing on his notebook. "I guess we'll just have to enjoy the festival week then." With a smirk, Niou replied.

Yukimura walked towards the school gate with Sanada, wearing his usual smile. "Sanada, do you still not like my decision of taking a break?" He asked, looking at him with his smile not wavering. "I do not have any choice, do I? Yukimura." He replied, staring straightly at the gates. "That's not true." The other chuckled. "As the vice-captain, I have to respect your decision also. However, you have to admit that my decision was right too. In order to get the three consecutive wins, we'll have to give the members some relaxation too." Genichirou looked down as his steps came to a halt. For him, there's no time for such things as relaxation.. however, it might not be right for the others and as the second in command, he has to consider their needs for they are still in middle school. Being able to read what his friend was thinking, Yukimura's smile widened ever so slightly. "Well then, I'll be on my way now. I've got to head elsewhere. See you tomorrow, Sanada." He waved his hand before running out of the gates as he earned a nod from his friend.

As Yukimura ran, his breathing became heavier that he can almost see a white puff coming out between his pinkish lips. Winter isn't really his favorite season.. but it gave him a different feeling somehow, a feeling of wanting to let his guard down for a while and let himself sink into the coldness for it to embrace him.

After a few moments, he has finally reached his destination. His eyes scanned the greenhouse in front of him, it wasn't like the most greenhouses that you will see. It was just small and looked old.. however, he accidentally heard that this greenhouse has various flowers which caught his attention. Letting out another breath, he took a step forward inside and scanned the place.. it's really old and it looked like an abandoned place already – however, after taking a turn, his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

Varieties of flowers and plants greeted him. Different colors mixed very well and it turned into bright hues which made him stare in awe. Who knew such a place existed.. it was like the saying 'Don't judge the book by its cover.' The greenhouse probably looked abandoned outside, however – it turned to be a beautiful garden inside. The male slowly sat down to touch some flowers, mesmerized by its color that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone at the place.

A petite maiden with sandy long hair and crimson eyes stared at the male who's currently mesmerized by the flowers, slowly – she decided to approach him and sat down beside him, her cheeks tinted red. Finally noticing, Yukimura's eyes widened slightly and swiftly turned to look at the side. His eyes blinked several times as he stared at the female, waiting for her to speak up first for she is the first one who approached him. "H..Hello." Stuttering, it was the first word that escaped her lips.

Is that all?

Yukimura waited for more, still staring curiously at the female. "U..Um.. I never really expected to see anyone here. A-Anyway! I-I'm Kiyoshi Hana! Nice to meet you!" The female exclaimed, her crimson eyes widening even more. If someone is watching this scene right now, this would probably look like a confession scene. However, for Yukimura who has experienced several confessions already – strangely felt that this girl isn't blushing nor being embarrassed because of that reason at all; she looked rather innocent.. like a child. His lips slowly curled up to a smile. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you too, Kiyoshi-san."

To his surprise, the female's eyes widened even more and her blush deepened - which made his eyes slightly wide too. _What a strange girl._ He thought for a moment before Hana sent him a wide grin. This made Yukimura feel as if he's talking to a child.. not that he minded though, he actually prefer it this way rather than having a fangirl going wild because he talked to her. This girl is an exception though; her eyes were filled with pure innocence which made it seem fragile.. she looked vulnerable as if someone like her would need someone to protect her from people that might take advantage of her. Dark aquamarine orbs scanned the female and finally, he noticed that she's actually from other school. "What school are you from, Kiyoshi-san?" He asked, his smile returning to his lips. Hana's eyes seemingly closed from smiling, she replied. "I'm from Seishun Gakuen. How about you?" She asked. "I'm from Rikkaidai Fuzoku." Yukimura said before adding. "Hmm.. Seishun Gakuen, I think I have heard about the school. Is it not far from here?" Placing a hand on his chin, he added. "Not at all! It's just probably a few blocks from here." The crimson-eyed female replied excitedly.

"I see." Yukimura uttered before returning his gaze to the flowers.

"Say, Yukimura-san.. do you like flowers too?" Hana asked, also looking at the flowers.

The male nodded, stroking one of the flower's petal gently. "Yes."

"You know, I _really_ love flowers!" She exclaimed cheerfully before looking at Yukimura. "My mother would always say that.. if I am alone, I would just have to talk to the flowers and they would talk back to me." Hana stated. "Do you believe that, Yukimura-san?"

"Yes. The language of flowers.. it brings a different kind of feeling. A really different feeling compared to spoken words of each individuals." He replied, his smile not leaving his lips.. but it rather softened.

The sandy-haired female nodded with pure excitement. "But.. hearing you speak, it's like you're a flower speaking to me Yukimura-san.. that's why, thank you for talking to me!" She stated before standing up. "You know, Yukimura-san.. you're the very first person at my age who talked to me.. that's why, I'm so happy!"

The captain blinked in amusement at what he heard.. his feelings mixed with happiness.. and pure sadness somehow. How come no one spoke to a cheery girl like her?

"Anyway.. I have to go home now. It was really nice speaking to you, Yukimura-san!" Hana said before looking at the flowers one last time. "Um.. would you still visit here..?" Hana's voice lowered a bit.. crimson met dark cerulean ones. He saw it in her eyes.. the pure loneliness, as if she wasn't asking him.. it was rather begging him.

"Of course." There he said it with a smile. Well, it wasn't like he didn't want to visit anymore.. he actually wanted to see these flowers more and take care of them. However, Yukimura wasn't really the type to socialize with girls, he probably grew aware of the girls around him.. that they wanted more from him than friendship. This girl was different though. She wasn't seeking for attention because she wanted it so badly. She just wanted… a friend. Yeah. That's probably it. He guessed that he could try and get to know more her then.

Hana's expression showed happiness and pure excitement this time. Really, her expression changes drastically. As if this whole thing made her ride the roller coaster of emotions. It made Yukimura's smile widen somehow. _How strange, really. _Yukimura thought as he waved a hand at her. "See you, Yukimura-san!" She exclaimed and waved back before running away. The puerile male stared at her disappearing figure before letting himself stand. "I should probably get going now too." He said to no one in particular before heading home himself. This would rather be an interesting week for him, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So here's the chapter 2! I'll be updating a lot this week because school is still yet to start. **Thank you for the review! **I'm glad someone liked this nonsense of mine. Haha. I'm doing my best so keep reviewing if ever you have opinions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Luminous sunrays cascaded upon the dark-blue locks of a male as his eyes lingered at the sky. Clatters from the board as the teacher wrote some things regarding their lessons, pens and notebooks colliding, and mutterings could be heard throughout the entire classroom. The bell suddenly rang signaling that every class has ended already and it's already time for lunch. The known tennis captain stood from his seat, dark-blue orbs blinking several times as it lingered at the flustered female in front of him.

"Is there something you need from me, Sakamoto-san?" Yukimura asked the female, staring at her curiously.

"U-Um. Yukimura-san, I made a bento for you today! Please take it!" The female classmate of his exclaimed as she held out the said lunch box.

"…." The child of God stared for a while as he finally found the right words to say to the female. "I apologi—" Before he could even finish his sentence, the female just shoved the box to his chest and ran away, knowing that he would decline. Blinking a few times, Yukimura sighed as he held the box before heading out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria. It wasn't like he's scared of eating the foods that the girls offer him, however, accepting it would make them think that he's accepting them so he would rather decline. After ordering some vegetable salad and bread from the cafeteria, someone familiar called the tennis captain. "Yo, Yukimura-buchou." He was greeted by his two teammates, Niou with his plastered smirk on his face and Marui chewing on his bubble gum as always. Yukimura sent them his usual smile as they found an empty table. "Do you know where is fukubuchou?" Marui asked as he started eating his 'desserts' for lunch.

"Huh? Aren't you going to eat that?" Niou pointed at the lunch box beside Yukimura.

"Oh. My classmate gave it to me earlier. Would like to eat it?" Yukimura replied as he eyed the lunch box too.

"Well, if you say so. As long as it's not poisoned." Niou snickered as he opened the lunch box. He stared at it in awe as there are hearts everywhere the lunch box, however, being hungry and not wanting to spend his money – he decided to eat it. "Hmm. It's good." He said before shrugging and proceeding what he was doing.

Yukimura smiled as he watched his teammates. Hours passed by and classes had ended. The blue-haired boy packed his things and walked out of the school building. His lips curled up to a smile as he saw his familiar close friend. "Sanada." He called and the other's steps came to a halt, turning to look at the owner of the voice. The child of God finally caught up to the known monster of Rikkaidai, sending his friend yet another smile. "Just as I thought.. not having after school practice feels different, doesn't it?" Yukimura said then chuckled.

Genichirou sighed as they started walking, passing through the gates. He knew too well that Yukimura was stating those things just to tease him or annoy him. It could be either.

"Ah, Sanada, I'll have to go somewhere again. See you." Yukimura said before waving his friend a goodbye. Though he couldn't care less about what's the business he has, he can't help but get curious. The vice-captain's face remained stoic then headed to the station, as long as Yukimura performs his duties as the captain, it should be fine.

Yukimura then dashed off to the greenhouse, where he has met the girl named Hana. This time, it wasn't Hana who was the one who approached the male. Yukimura stared at the female who's currently watering the plants as he stood there, watching her. Hues of dark-blue orbs lingered at the sandy-haired female not away from him; as if he's observing her thoroughly. Feeling a presence near her, the crimson-eyed maiden turned to look at Yukimura, her eyes widening slightly.

"Ah! You really came back~" Hana exclaimed with a wide grin, her cheeks tinted red.

Yukimura's lips curled up to a gentle smile. "Of course. I did say I will come back, didn't I?" he replied then chuckled.

"A-Ah, yes. I didn't think you'd really come back so…" The female replied, looking down.

"Hmm. You think I would lie?" Yukimura asked with half-teasing tone.

"O-Of course not!" The girl exclaimed in embarrassment then proceeded to water the plants.

The tennis player chuckled at her reaction then stared at the flowers. "Ah, you have a belladonna here." He said, staring at one of the flowerbeds. "Yes, it's a very rare one and it's very beautiful." Hana replied and bent down to look at the flower. "About yesterday…" Yukimura started, looking at the girl. "You said I'm the first one who spoke to you.. and I know you mean it literally. Why is that?" He asked, curiosity lingering within his eyes. Hana's action's came to a halt as she glanced at the blue-haired male. "Since you asked that.. you don't mind hearing a long story, then?" She replied which made Yukimura blink a few times, his smile slowly returning once again. "I don't mind." Hana smiled back at him before pointing at the near coffee table. "Let's have a seat then." She walked to the said table – letting each other have a seat first.

Hana looked down for a bit before looking at Yukimura, opening her mouth to speak. "You see.. I was born with a very weak body. My mother tried to get an abortion because my father said so.. but despite the amount of pills that she took, it didn't work so when I was born – I was really weak and all.. that's when my father left us. I could only afford education right now due to my scholarship and my classmates are all aware of my condition because my mother always asks the Principal to take care of me." She paused for a bit then giggled, then she glanced at the male beside her – his eyes not leaving her once. His eyes were somehow filled with emotions as he listened to her.

Staring at those dark-blue orbs, something inside her chest felt strange. _His eyes are beautiful._ She thought and felt how her cheeks heated up. Hana quickly looked straight in front of her to hide her face which made Yukimura blink in confusion. "I-I'll continue now." She said then continued her story. "So yeah.. everyone in my school thinks that I'm such a weak girl with a scary illness. Part of it was my fault because whenever someone tries to approach me, I just stutter and all.. which make them think that I have a problem talking because of my illness. My mother knew this so she would always tell me to just talk to the flowers.. because it will always understand me. My mother loves flowers too, after all."

The child of God remained silent the whole time as he listened to her. He didn't know what to feel; it was such a sad story, something in his chest didn't feel right. Is it because he feels sorry for her..? Well, maybe, but that's not all. He wanted to be friends with her somehow and make her feel that it's not only the flowers that are wonderful in this world. Friendship. It is one of the most wonderful thing in this world. He knew it too well because of the friendship and bonds that he shared with Sanada and his teammates. Fighting together and supporting each other. He wants her to feel the wonders of bond with people.

"That's why I was really happy when you said we could be friends, Yukimura-san!" Hana exclaimed, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course. From now on, we're friends." Yukimura smiled at her. "Oh right, since we're friends, how about you visit our school for this week's festival? I can introduce you to the rest of the team and I can show you our rooftop garden."

"R-Really!?" Hana exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat, blushing brightly. "I'm so happy! Thank you!" She took Yukimura's hands in hers and stared him, her eyes twinkling in happiness. The male couldn't help but chuckle then nodded. "Wait, team? Does that mean you do sports? What sport?" Hana asked, tilting her head to the side as she let go of Yukimura's hands. "Tennis." Yukimura replied with his usual smile.

"Waah, that's awesome! Tennis is popular in our school too. I wish I could play." Hana said while pouting.

"Is it because you have a weak body you can't play?" He asked.

"Not really, as long as I don't tire myself out that much – I should be fine. I just never tried tennis because I don't have a racket or tennis ball." She said then giggled.

Blinking a few times, Yukimura smiled. "We should play lightly sometimes then." He said.

"Yukimura-san is too kind.. " Hana looked down for a bit, feeling slightly embarrassed,

"Well, we're friends, right?" He said then sent her a gentle smile.

The female's blush deepened - something with his smile made her feel strange. It made her feel a burning sensation in her chest. Well.. I guess that's friendship, right? Hana nodded cheerfully then giggled. She then stood up and picked up her bag. "I have to go home now though, Yukimura-san. Thank you for everything today!" She exclaimed then bowed.

"Friends don't do that, Kiyoshi-san." He smiled then stood up, picking up his things also. "I'll be going too, if you want, we could walk together. Where are you heading?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm heading to the station." She replied.

"That's good then. I'll be heading to the station too." Yukimura said before heading out of the greenhouse with Hana. "I feel a bit strange.." Hana muttered but made sure it was audible for Yukimura to here. "Hn? Why?" He asked, side-glancing at her as they walked. "It's my first time walking with someone like this. I feel so.. happy." Hana smiled gently at him then Yukimura returned a gentle smile also.

When they reached the station, they both waited for their trains to arrive.

"I'm looking forward for this week's festival, Yukimura-san!" The female exclaimed as her train arrived and she quickly headed inside, waving a hand at him. Yukimura just replied with a nod accompanied with his usual serene smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So here's the chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, check out my other fic entitled "Maybe this time, love won't end." With our beloved Naniwa's speed star and an OC. Unlike this one, it would be a little heartbreaking story. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Yukimura sat there on his seat as he watched his classmates prepare for the festival, his duty would be tomorrow so there shouldn't be a problem today. Shifting his gaze to the clock, there's still 3 hours left before Hana would arrive; he actually couldn't wait to show her their school's famous garden – knowing that they both share the same love for flowers. He got up and headed to his friend's classroom, Sanada. Upon seeing who just came to the said classroom, Sanada let out a sigh and got up from his seat to head to Yukimura.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Hmm, not really. I'm just here to pass some time. Oh right, I want you to call the team. I want you guys to meet my friend from the other school." He smiled benevolently which made Sanada blink.

"Friend? If you say so then. However, why am I the one who has to call the team?" Sanada said, crossing his arms.

Yukimura then placed a hand on his chin, his smile never leaving lips however – the smile just got a bit sharper just like his eyes. "Sanada, you've got some nerve."

With that, Sanada twitched – clenching his fists. "O-Okay. I'll do it." The male can just never refuse his friend, especially when he's showing that intimidating smile; no one knows what Yukimura is capable of. Yukimura's smile returned to being cheerful once again, sparkles appearing around his countenance. "I'm counting on you, Sanada."

A few hours passed by and finally, the said time arrived. Yukimura, along with the team waited in front of the school gates. Yukimura wore his smile as he waited while the others are getting slightly impatient and some are curious how Yukimura's friend look like.

"He's probably like Yukimura-buchou." The others whispered.

"Yeah. He's probably good at tennis and handsome too." Some assumed.

Many people from other schools are arriving already and some tennis club members started pointing at some male, assuming they are Yukimura's said friend. Yukimura just let them assume what they want and just crossed his arms as he waited patiently. Sanada and Yanagi who stood beside him asked. "Is he really going to arrive?" Sanada asked, closing his eyes as he leaned against a wall. "87. 14% that he will arrive if he's Yukimura's friend." Yanagi said, scribbling on his notebook as he did so. Meeting Yukimura's friend from other school would be a good data; especially if that friend of his is good at tennis too.

"Yukimura-san!" A female shouted from afar which caught the Rikkai's tennis club's attention. Did that girl just called Yukimura? No, that's impossible. She's probably pertaining to another Yukimura for Yukimura is actually a common name. A sandy-haired female with crimson orbs then stopped in front of Yukimura, panting and breathing heavily from running.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hana exclaimed wearing her Seishun gakuen uniform; her cheeks tinted bright red and even got darker when she found stares from a bunch of male.

The tennis club members just stared at the female, wide-eyed. So…Yukimura's friend is a girl?! They screamed inwardly at this unexpected moment. They all thought that it would be a normal looking male who's so good at tennis, however, there stood in front of them is a fragile girl. Who knew Yukimura would have a cute friend like her?

"Could it be.. she's Yukimura-buchou's girlfriend!?" Some of them exclaimed and started whispering to each other for this is really unexpected turn of events. Beside Yukimura, Sanada who's also currently surprised suddenly exclaimed. "Tarundoru!" It made everyone silent for a moment. "This is Yukimura's friend. It doesn't matter if it's female or a male." Yanagi's lips slowly curled up to a small smile, thinking that this is even more interesting and he has to write it down.

Yukimura chuckled slightly and stood in front of his team to introduce the girl. "Everyone, this is my friend, Kiyoshi-san. She studies in Seishun Gakuen. Treat her nicely." He said with his threatening smile like be-rude-or-you-run-laps-for-the-rest-of-your-life. Hana was slightly taken aback because she's not really used to having a lot of people's attention on her, however, she found this a nice chance to make friends and learn how to socialize more.

"M-My name is Kiyoshi Hana! It's nice to meet all of Yukimura-san's friends!" She exclaimed, bowing in front of them. They thought that she was cute, blushing and stuttering like that then they started introducing themselves one by one. After the introduction, everyone parted so they could enjoy the festival.

"Kiyoshi-san, allow me to be your tour-guide for today. I'm the one who invited you here after all." Yukimura stated, smiling benevolently at the female.

"H-Hai! I'll be in your care then." Hana giggled slightly and stated walking with Yukimura. The maiden from Seishun Gakuen then noticed that several girls are giving her stares. Not just stares.. but sharp ones. The captain finally noticing that she's feeling slightly uncomfortable, Yukimura stared at her for a while before his lips curved up to a smile once again. "Kiyoshi-san, do you want to eat something? Don't worry, I'll treat you." He offered and earned a nod from the female. They headed to a takoyaki stand and sat down for a bit. Kiyoshi then took a small bite of her takoyaki, heat rising up to her cheeks.

"I-It's delicious!" She exclaimed; it's not always that she gets to eat takoyaki.

Chuckling, Yukimura then took a bite of his takoyaki – nodding in agreement. "Right? It's Rikkai's special takoyaki after all." Hana smiled and looked around. "What is your class doing, Yukimura-san?" She asked. "Café, cosplay café." He responded while sipping on his drink. "Waah, who will you be cosplaying?" Hana asked excitedly. "A general from Edo period. It's pretty exciting."

"Ehh.. I want to see you dressed like that." Pouting, Hana stated.

Dark-blue orbs blinked a few times as before replying. "I won't wear it today though." He responded which made him earn another pout from the girl. Thinking of a way through this, he stood up. "Let's go then." He said with a smile. "Where..?" She asked, curiosity lingering through her crimson orbs. Hana just followed the Child of God to his classroom; Yukimura then told her to wait outside for a bit and she just nodded - leaning against a wall and stared at her feet as she waited. Blinking in surprise, Hana noticed that a few feet stopped in front of her; it was from unknown girls who are sending her glares.

"I…Is there something wrong?" She asked, trembling slightly.

"Who are you and why are you with Yukimura-sama?" The girl with blonde hair asked, her face completely covered with make-up.

"E-Eh..? H-He invited me—" She was cut-off when the girl placed a hand against the door behind Hana, gaining attention from the people around them.

Hana just closed her eyes tight, trembling but she gathered her courage and was about to reply when the door slid open; her back was now leaning against someone's chest and she felt a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" There stood Yukimura in his general costume; wearing his usual smile. "I'm General Yukimura as you girls can see." He added then sent the girls a sharp gaze. Hana could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks and it turned to perfect hues of pink. Tempted to look at Yukimura's demeanor – she slowly lifted her head and tilted it to the side to get a better view. That was when she felt how her face got even hotter. He looked really.. handsome.

The girls froze for a bit and ran away, which made the captain of the tennis club blink several times. "Eh? I guess I pulled my general act right then? Since they looked scared and all." Yukimura chuckled but noticed that the girl in his arm is completely uncomfortable which made him smile, releasing the female. Hana let out a sigh as he released her but her face remained red as she faced him, staring at him from head to toe. "Y-You look really good in that, Yukimura-san! It really suits you!" She exclaimed, slightly clapping her hands.

"Really? Thank you." Yukimura smiled; he looked at himself too and gave a satisfactory smile. The people's eyes are now on him, some girls screaming while some are starting to take pictures of him; the blue-haired boy just smiled at the attention he's receiving and just let them.

* * *

After the exhausting event, Yukimura changed and decided to show Hana the rooftop garden. "Hey, let's go to the rooftop garden now." He offered, his smile still plastered on his lips. Hana responded with a cheerful nod and followed Yukimura, now heading upstairs at the rooftop garden. When he opened the door, Hana's eyes widened. It revealed a somehow magical place filled with flowers and even a fountain. She couldn't believe that such a thing is possible for a rooftop. It was a really breathtaking sight.

Hana quickly ran inside the rooftop, her eyes widening even more as her blush deepened. Yukimura watched her in amusement as he sat beside her; telling her the name of the flowers and the history of each flowers. Hana just nodded as she listened the whole time, carefully stroking the petals.

After touring her around the rooftop, they sat on the bench. "Yukimura-san, thank you for today. It must troublesome." She sent him an apologetic smile which made her earn a slight frown from Yukimura.

"Silly. Why would I invite you if it's troublesome. I hope you could visit again. Oh and the tour's not done yet, I want to show you our tennis courts." Hana couldn't help but smile at Yukimura's kindness; thinking of a way to repay him. The female just followed the captain to the tennis courts.

The courts are currently empty for it is the day of the festival, Hana looked around – completely amused because they have a lot of courts and the space is really wide. Unlike in Seishun Gakuen, there are a lot of courts too but not like the ones at Rikkai. That was when a thought popped out of Hana's mind. "Oh that's right! Yukimura-san, can you go to our school festival too?" She asked, hoping that Yukimura would take her offer so she could repay him. Blinking several times, the male nodded accompanied with a serene smile. "When is it?" He added. "Hmm.. it will start tomorrow and the last day would be Friday." Hana responded, gazing upwards as she started thinking.

"I'll visit there on the last day then. 3:00 PM. Is that okay?" Yukimura asked.

Hana nodded in agreement. "You can bring your team too! I don't have any friends or rooftop garden to show you there though.." Her last words were barely audible as her lips turned to a slight frown.

"I will bring them then. We'll be looking forward to it. It doesn't really matter to us if you introduce us to someone or not; what matters is that we enjoy the festival, yes?" He said, his voice so soothing and gentle like an angel. Staring at him for a while, Hana nodded happily and sent him one genuine smile.

"Thank you for today, Yukimura-san! I really had fun!" She exclaimed.

The boy just chuckled and sent her a smile too. "I'm glad." Yukimura then walked with her to the station and bid their farewells. _It was really nice meeting new friends,_ Hana thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **So here's the chapter 4. I tried to add slight humor; I'm not sure if the other characters are in character though. I tried my best! ;^; Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT.

* * *

Hana fidgeted slightly on her seat, it's already the last day of school festival; which means that Yukimura will visit her school, probably along with his teammates. The female actually feels excited about the thought of her new friends visiting her school, but what if she disappoints them? What if she doesn't meet their expectations? What if they start to feel bored because she's a boring person? Before she knew it, anxiety started eating her. Her class is now busy preparing for their own presentation, the last day of their simple café. Yesterday was Hana's duty; she was actually hoping that Yukimura visited yesterday also so she could serve him but it was rather impossible, he was busy with his own class presentation too.

It was almost 3 pm. The sandy-haired female stood up from her seat and headed out of the classroom, feeling how her legs tremble; she's going to wait for the Rikkai students now, oh how she's hoping that they will have fun. Her eyes lingered around as she stood at the front gates of Seishun Gakuen, seeing that many students from various schools are starting to enter. Festivals really gave her a somewhat refreshing feeling for she could see the excited expressions plastered on every people's faces, it would be nice if there's always festival. Slowly, a smile blossomed through her lips when suddenly, she felt someone poke her shoulder. Her crimson eyes widened slightly as she twitched, turning around to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Yukimura along with Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal.

"Looks like you're looking for someone." Yukimura stated with his teasing smile, enjoying how the blush started creeping up the girl's cheeks.

"Y-You know who it was I was looking for." Hana replied, her voice was barely above whisper but made sure it was audible; she already noticed that Yukimura actually enjoys teasing people.

Yukimura just chuckled, satisfied with her reaction as he pointed at the men behind him. "I hope you don't mind them coming along."

"Of course not!" The female quickly exclaimed, as she cheerfully waved a hand at the other males. Then they all responded with wide grin, greeting her. Sanada nodded at her, Yanagi did the same, Niou just smirked accompanied with a "Yo." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, saying "Good afternoon, it's nice to see you again." Marui grinned widely while saying. "Sorry for the wait!" While Jackal was just being Jackal, smiling and raising a hand with a "Hi."

"I suppose you already know them all, yes? Shall we go now?" Yukimura suggested with his usual smile. Hana nodded and led them inside the school. That was when she felt that the eyes of every student are on her once again, all of them were muttering while some girls were squealing for attention from the boys. Somehow, they are really popular wherever they go. Hana glanced at the boys and thought of something that they would enjoy. "I-I hope you don't mind that I'm your tour-guide for today. Is there anything specific that you guys want to do or see?" She asked, she could feel her nervousness is getting to her once again as she waited for their response.

"How about the garden?" Yukimura said.

"Dojo." Sanada suggested.

"Tennis club." Yanagi said at the same time, wanting to visit the club for the data.

"Shooting games. Puri." Niou said with a smirk.

"Anywhere is fine." Yagyuu stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Sweets shop." Marui also suggested with a smile and Jackal could only sigh for they actually all spoke at the same time, leaving the poor Hana confused. It was probably a very bad idea to ask them like that. The boys then faced each other, all ready for their debate of where they are going to go first. "Tarundoru! The dojo is probably not far from here so we go there first." Sanada argued. "Genichirou, at times like this, the tennis club is more important." The data master protested. "No, we went here for festival so shooting games first, piyo." The trickster said. "This is our only chance of tasting the sweets from other school! We should go there first!" Marui exclaimed, wearing his I'm-a-genius-so-listen-to-me look. Jackal just once again sighed and looked at the now panicking Hana, not knowing where to go first.

" Garden. I said garden first, didn't I?" A soothing voice suddenly spoke, a dark smile lingering through his lips like it was saying garden-first-or-you'll-all-run-laps-around-here. The others just gulped and nodded. Yukimura then turned to Hana with a smile. "We all agreed that we'll visit garden first then." The members then wore the expressions 'We didn't' as they just followed Yukimura. Blinking a few times, Hana just nodded – actually kind of glad that their debate is officially over. Yukimura and Hana talked happily while the boys behind them argued of where to go next, she could hear Sanada yelling 'Tarundoru!' while the others said. 'No slapping here!'

Giggling, Hana looked at Yukimura. "You have really energetic teammates."

Yukimura chuckled then nodded. "Indeed. The tennis club wouldn't be the same without them, I guess."

"Having friends is really nice, isn't it?" Hana said as they reached the garden, smiling at the sight of the newly bloomed flowers.

"Precisely, they are also your friends now though." Yukimura responded with a smile – looking around to identify the flowers. Hana looked at the boys as they explored the garden; yes, they are her friends now and she's really happy about it, it was all thanks to Yukimura. Smirking, Niou picked up a fallen flower, sticking it onto Sanada's hat by using his super glue, without the other male noticing. At the sight, he took out his camera and started taking pictures without Sanada still noticing. Marui then started laughing at the sight while Yagyuu fought the urge of doing so. "N-Niou-kun, you musn't do that her—" He was cut-off when a tear started forming at the side of his eye, suppressing his laugh. The emperor of Rikkai then raised an eyebrow at his teammates behind him, Jackal felt a sweat dropped from his temple when Sanada glared at them; knowing that if Sanada finds out, one of them will be slapped to death.

Upon noticing this, Hana pointed at the top of his hat. "U..Um.." She stuttered when the boys behind Sanada froze, shaking their heads as if telling her to not say anything. Hana blinked nervously when Sanada stared her. She could feel her finger tremble as it not left the place where she was pointing, Sanada just continued staring at her coldly. The female felt her tears form in her eyes as the boys continued shaking their heads but will eventually stop when Sanada will turn his head to them. _Suspicious._ Sanada thought.

"Huh? Sanada, you have a beautiful flower on your head. How did you do that?" Yukimura asked oh so innocently, enjoying the faces of his teammates as it darkened and they all positioned themselves for a long run. "_He did that on purpose!"_ They all thought when Sanada screamed, running after them – raising his hand to slap whoever the bastard he's going to reach.

After the tiring run, they all settled in a sweets shop and beside it was the shooting game stand. Hana giggled slightly as she watched Marui stuff his face with all the sweets, telling the worried Jackal that he'll be fine because he needs to replenish the energy that he lost from running. At the shooting game stand, Niou shot all of the figures – taking away all of the prizes because he was frustrated that Sanada slapped him, feeling his cheek throb from the slap. Hana then glanced at Yukimura who's drinking a tea; he also glanced at her.

"Hm?" He wore a curious look after sipping in his tea.

Blush started to blossom on her cheeks as he did so, quickly looking down. "N-Nothing." She responded which made the blue-haired male blink several times. "S-So far.. did you have fun?" Hana asked with hopeful eyes, she wanted Yukimura to enjoy this the most after all.

Blinking, he chuckled. "Yes, I did. But I'm more looking forward for later. Aren't you going to set up a big campfire for the last day?" He asked. "In our school, we don't do that so I'm looking forward to it." Satisfied with his reply, Hana's face brightened up. "I'm glad then!" She exclaimed cheerfully and waited for the others to finish their foods so they could proceed touring around the school.

* * *

When they finished touring to the specific places that they wanted to go, they went to the school's field where the students are preparing the campfire.

"Woaah, this is awesome. We should have this in our school too." Marui said as the sun started setting and the students lit the campfire.

"Indeed, I could suggest this at the student council." Yagyuu replied with a nod, adjusting his glasses. However, when he saw Niou smirk – he quickly regretted what he said. If they do a campfire at school, this trickster might just burn down the whole school and blame it to the student council. Hana just giggled at them, for her this would probably be the best school year. She never thought that she won't be alone at the school festival for whenever there's festival, she always celebrated it alone. They watched as the fire got even bigger, lightening their entire surroundings. That's when a slow song started playing and every boys started asking the girls they like for a dance.

A few female approached them, asking either one of the Rikkai regulars to have dance with them; they are at another school and they thought that declining would be wrong so they all went to their dance partners. Hana was then surprised when Yukimura declined the other girl who approached him, wondering if he's not having fun that's why he didn't want to dance.

"Yukimura-san…?" She called out, her voice was almost like a whisper.

"Hm?" He replied and continued staring at the fire, a light glinting through his beautiful dark-blue orbs.

"Are you not having fun…?" She asked as she leaned at the chain link fencing wire behind her, looking down. She could hear Yukimura chuckle lightly beside her, she then bit her lower lip. Does that mean she failed to repay him? Her eyes widened slightly when a hand showed in front of her, she looked up to see whose hand it is and it was Yukimura's. Blinking a few times, she felt how her heart started to skip a bit at the sight of him offering his hand and smiling at her. Not noticing, she took his hand and his smile widened ever so slightly.

"Am I not having fun, you ask?" Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist – closing their distance. Hana panicked, not knowing what to do; she felt how Yukimura took her trembling hands placed it on his shoulders, looking away as her cheeks started heating up. "I'm actually enjoying this.. a lot." Yukimura whispered which sent shivers down her spine; she didn't know what he meant by that.. but it certainly had a different effect on her – it was so hard to breathe. It wasn't painful at all – rather, it makes her want to feel this kind of feeling more.

The captain actually enjoys teasing her a lot, getting different amusing reactions from is certainly.. something and it made him want to tease her even more. Whenever he succeeded on getting the reaction that he wants from her, it just makes him smile for some reason. He watched as Hana looked from left to right as he started moving his feet to match the slow tempo of the song, he chuckled lightly – watching the girl panic. Deciding to make her suffering end, he placed a hand on the back of her head – gently pushing it against his chest so she could rest. He could already feel the hotness of her face against his chest, then whispered once again. "Relax.. this dance is to make the female partner relax against her male partner actually."

After hearing his reassuring words, Hana nodded slightly and slowly closed her eyes; letting herself embrace the warmth of the other's body. She feels how her heart won't stop beating wildly; Yukimura could probably feel it, how embarrassing.. but it's not like she can help it. If she can, she don't want to let go actually.

Yukimura watched as the female finally relaxed against him, her hands going down to his chest as she continued resting her head against his chest. Slowly, he tightened his hold on her to bring them closer together. He could totally feel her heart beating fast and somehow, it made him happy that it was beating that way for him. "Thank you anyway, I had fun today." He said, his voice barely above whisper.

Hana listened at Yukimura's gentle, soothing voice – it made her feel much more relaxed. She just nodded, a smile blossoming on her lips. "I'm glad.. " She whispered back, her eyes remaining closed, happy that they all had fun today. Without them knowing, Niou was actually taking pictures with a smirk.

* * *

After taking pictures, Niou looked at the pictures he collected today - his smirk widening but it soon faded away when he saw that the pictures of Yukimura and Hana that he took were missing; rather, there wasn't any human at the picture, just the view of the campfire. He was sure he took a picture of them though. The trickster then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Yukimura. Not just any smile but a smile of I-know-what-you're-up-to.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukimura asked with an innocent smile.

"N..Nothing." Niou replied; learning that starting today, never mess or interfere with Yukimura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Here's the chapter 5! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT.

* * *

The festival week had ended rather quickly and just as what they were told, the morning and afternoon practices daily resumed. Right after practice, Yukimura would head to the greenhouse to greet Hana and take care of the flowers. Now sitting at the chair beside the coffee table, Yukimura stared at his art notebook – his pen between his two fingers, playfully tapping it against his chin; while Hana is planting the seeds that Yukimura just brought. Humming to herself as she did so, her gaze then shifted to the captain of the tennis club who's now in deep thoughts. His alluring blue eyes lingered on the said notebook then let out a sigh. Crimson orbs blinking a few times, Hana approached the male then looked at the notebook too.

"What's wrong, Yukimura-san?" The female with brown locks asked.

"Oh, hey. Well, we have a project in Art due this week. I don't usually have problem with this because we just have to paint anything we want. We have to find a model though and I can't seem to find one; I want something different that I haven't tried yet." Yukimura explained; his eyebrows creased slightly.

"Oh… I see. I wish I could help somehow…" Hana stated with hopeful look into her eyes.

Shifting his gaze to look at her, he stared at her impassively for a while as if he was trying to process her words. Her eyes blinked a few times as she looked around - wondering what was wrong. Yukimura continued staring at her but then suddenly, his eyes widened – startling her.

"That's right! You can help me." He exclaimed, his smile returning to his lips.

"Eh?" Blinking a few times, she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Yukimura asked – smiling.

"I-I guess. Why?"

"Can you help me with my project then?"

"S-Sure, but how?"

"You'll see. Just meet up with me here tomorrow, okay? I will pick you up here after practice. Ja, I will be leaving now. Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. See you tomorrow." With that, he quickly left without waiting for her reply. Still confused and unsure, Hana just nodded and stared at his silhouette as he disappeared. Looking at the window, she saw the orange hue of the sky and just shrugged before packing up her things so she could head home too.

* * *

"Everyone, extra 20 laps!" Yukimura exclaimed rather _happily_; his serene smile plastered on his face was wider than before. Each members felt a shiver down their spines as they started running, wondering if Yukimura is in a good mood or what. Staring at his friend, Sanada crossed his arms before shifting his gaze elsewhere.

"He's in a good mood." He stated to no one in particular.

Upon hearing so, the data master quickly scribbled down on his notebook. _So Seiichi tortures people when he's happy. I gathered another valuable data._ He thought as he wrote, a small smile forming on his lips which sent another shiver to the other members; those three are indeed demons.

* * *

Just like usual, Hana waited inside the greenhouse, staring at her new planted flowers before letting out a light giggle. She really enjoyed spending time with the flowers just like how she likes spending time with Yukimura – whatever it is about the though, she'll help Yukimura no matter what. She once again gazed at the window, staring at the hues of the sky. _He should be here any minute now._ She thought for this is the usual time they would meet,

Upon arriving at the greenhouse, Yukimura quickly called Hana.

"Hey, Kiyoshi-san."

Turning around, she blinked. "Oh, hello, Yukimura-san! Are we going to start with your project now?"

"Sort of, but first, let's go somewhere else." He stated, making the girl slightly confused and curious but just nodded.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Hana looked around as they entered a train that's definitely not the train to her house. Her eyes wandered around before sitting beside Yukimura; it was pretty late so the train seemed like almost empty.

"Um, Yukimura-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we heading?"

He just smiled before replying. "To my house."

"E-Ehhh?" Surprised, she exclaimed.

Yukimura just chuckled. "Well, my art materials and other stuff I'll need are there. Don't worry, I'll walk you home."

"I-It's okay, I don't really mind. I was just a bit surprised." She responded, her smile slowly returning to her lips.

Several minutes passed when the train finally came to a halt, the other remaining passengers left and so are Yukimura and Hana. The female's eyes wandered around her new surroundings, to be honest, she has never been to any other places than her school, greenhouse and some shops. It was her first time at that part of the city and she could say that she's almost happy to make it there. Hana just followed Yukimura as he walked down the street then he suddenly stopped in front of a house; her crimson orbs widening slightly. The house was big, not as big as Atobe's mansion of course. It was just simply big – more like a house for a big family, but for Yukimura's small family, it was probably too big.

"Let's go." Yukimura said, smiling to reassure her that it's okay to enter his house.

Hana nodded hesitantly for she has never been to someone else's house and she made sure to stay close to Yukimura in case someone sees her – so they won't assume that she's a thief or something. Yukimura couldn't help but smile at her actions before speaking once again.

"My parents and little sister aren't here today so you can relax." He said in his soothing, gentle voice as they entered the house. Hana's eyes were filled with amusement as she looked around the house, some furniture was big and some are not. It was her first time at another's house so she can't help but feel happy, Yukimura then gestured her to follow him and she just nodded. Soon after, they were at the garden already. Her eyes widened even more as her mouth fell agape at the mesmerizing sight. Different flowers were blooming altogether and there's a fancy white round table at the middle – accompanied with two chairs. Above the table, there lay Yukimura's art materials and under the materials, there seemed a folded cloth.

"Yukimura-san, we're going to do your project here?" She asked.

Yukimura nodded with a smile. "Should we start?"

"Sure! But what am I supposed to do exactly…?"

"You're going to be my model." Yukimura stated straightforwardly with a smile.

"Oh…. mode—Wait. EH?" Panicking slightly, she looked around and pointed to herself. "W-Why me?"

"Well, I've already painted many things with almost the same theme or concepts. I wanted to try something different this time. Is it okay?" He asked with hopeful expression.

Without hesitation, she then nodded; if it's for Yukimura, of course she'll do it no matter how embarrassing it is.

"Really? I'm counting on you then." He said, cheerfulness now returning to his façade. The blue-haired male then strode to the table where the materials are and then took the cloth under it. It was actually a light pink dress with long sleeves and floral patterns; it looked really elegant with some beads of diamonds on it.

"This is my cousin's dress that she left when she went on a vacation here, I figured that this would probably fit you." He stated with a smile before handing the said dress to her.

"B-But are you sure—I mean—" She stuttered, not sure if she will be good enough for this project.

Blinking a few times, Yukimura smiled reassuringly at her. "I chose you as the model because I am certain that you are perfect for this project. This is very rare, but I want to try painting this so it's okay. And also, here, include this." He handed her a hairclip with a pink butterfly as a design, it was really beautiful.

With that, Hana just nodded as Yukimura led her to the bathroom so she could change. The male then headed back to the garden to prepare his art materials – a smile lingering on his lips as he did so; it was his first time painting such concept so he was pretty excited about this for he could already see the outcome. After a while, Hana went out to the garden wearing the dress. Eyes widening, Yukimura stared at the sight of her wearing the pink dress with the hairclip at the side of her hair – right above her ear; it fitted her _perfectly. _The dress hugged her waist while the ends of it reached her mid-thigh, the lightness of the pink blended well on her pale – pinkish skin and the hairclip brushing her brown locks behind her ear. Upon seeing him staring at her like that, Hana quickly looked down as she felt her heart throbbed – her cheeks heating up.

"U…Um…" She stuttered as she played with her index fingers.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Yukimura blinked before smiling gently at her – gazing softly.

"You look beautiful."

Hana felt how her chest was about to explode already because of his words; she didn't know that being complemented by someone would feel this way. Her cheeks heated up even more as she fidgeted slightly.

"T…Thank you." She managed to mutter against her breath but made sure it was audible.

The male just chuckled before continuing. "Saa, you can sit there on the bench beside the rose. Just lean a little bit as if you're smelling it." He instructed, smiling.

Hana nodded and walked to the bench before gently sitting down beside the rose; slowly, she leaned closer to it as if she's smelling it - carefully placing a finger at the petal. Yukimura then sat down in front of her not too far away so he could see the details clearly; he held his paint brush and paint with the easel in front of him where the canvas was resting. He then focused his gaze at her face as he started working, sketching and painting carefully every details that he sees. Starting from her brown locks with the hairclip pinning it behind her ear, next was her soft bangs brushing against her forehead and pools of crimson orbs, then her nose that was almost touching the beautiful petal of rose, then her rosy cheeks with porcelain-like skin, lastly… was her pinkish lithe lips that parted slightly as her eyes lingered at the red rose. Upon letting his eyes linger at every detail, his lips slowly curved up to a smile.

Immediately feeling the intensity of his stare, Hana felt how her heart started beating at an unbelievably fast pace; it felt strange… but good. She tried her best to remain still though; it just feels really embarrassing when Yukimura stares at her like that – as If he's examining every detail of her face, making her blush even more.

"You okay there…?" He asked as his hands continued working.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" She replied, remaining still.

"Your face is really red… are you sure?" Yukimura asked; a hint of teasing was hidden through his voice.

Eyes widening slightly, she twitched because of embarrassment before she closed her eyes tightly for a while before returning back.

"P-Please don't say such things, Yukimura-san… o-or I won't be able to do this properly…" She replied, her face reddening even more.

He chuckled. "Hai, hai~ I'm sorry. I'll proceed now then." Yukimura said before proceeding to do the next steps. It almost took an hour when he finished, he only included her shoulder up to her face. It was very detailed and… _beautiful._ Hana couldn't actually believe that it was her on the painting – it was just too beautiful. She was surprised at Yukimura's skills in Painting, it was almost above the average.

"I told you, right? You looked really beautiful. " He told Hana who's now in her school uniform.

Feeling her cheeks heat up once again, she protested. "I-I didn't. I-It was just your skills." She said, nodding to herself.

Yukimura just chuckled at the sight of her as he walked her to the train station.

"It's okay, I can go home by myself from here." Hana said with a smile.

"Hmm, I don't think I can permit that. Since I'm the one who asked the favor, I'll walk you home." He replied before getting on the train.

"Eh, but—"

"I promised, didn't I?"

Blinking, Hana just nodded slightly and walked inside the train too; she guessed that this is probably okay, since it's already dark anyway and she hasn't been out this late before.

* * *

Upon reaching her house, Hana then turned to Yukimura so she could say goodbye properly.

"See you tomorrow, Yukimura-san. Good luck on your project." She said, slightly scratching her cheek.

"Yeah. It will get a high grade for sure, though. Also, thank you very much again for your help." Yukimura replied with a gentle smile.

"That's not a problem at all, I'm glad I was able to help you this time. Ja, I'll be going inside now. Thanks for walking me home." She then turned around to push the gate open.

"Ah, wait."

"Yes?"

"Open your hand." He commanded, his smile plastered on his lips as he took something out of his pocket.

Her crimson orbs blinking a few times, she opened her hand. Hana watched as Yukimura placed something on her hand before closing it. He then turned around to walk away, waving a hand at her as his back was turned from her. Raising an eyebrow, Hana opened her hand and her eyes widened at the sight. It was the hairclip he gave her earlier; she felt her blush slowly crept up her cheeks as a smile formed through her lips. Hana giggled slightly before heading inside the house, happy that she received her very first gift from a friend.


End file.
